


At the Towers OUTTAKES

by boltshok



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: As I revised At the Towers, I realized a lot of the smut scenes did not fit where I put them. So instead of deleting them, I'll add them here!





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you going to join me, Hound, in the bath?”

The hot bath, ever ready, steams in the bright, glassy corner of his room.

“I suppose I could,” I murmur. “Is your father going to come in and discover us together?”

“Never,” Mirage murmurs, turning to face me. “My quarters, however small they are, are the only space in these three Towers that belongs to me, only. He never enters them.”

I nod, then reach for the clamps of my breastplate. “Then yes, I will join you.”

He sinks down into the water, moaning oh-so-deliciously as the hot water soaks him in. “Mmm...”

This only fuels my hard-on, and I sink in the water gratefully to hide it. He soaks quietly for a few minutes, the water washing away any grime he might have accumulated while doing his lesson. Then he turns to me.

“Hound... would you look at this for me?”

He hops out of the water, sitting on the edge of the bath and looking down at me. My optics, beginning to close in relaxation, open up to look at him. His spike is hard, standing tall above his hips.

“Yes...?” I murmur, trying to hide my own excitement.

“Does all of this look... correct?”

His hand circles the spike, curling around it and rising once, prefluid smearing across his fingers.

“Let me look,” I rasp huskily, scooting closer. I put my hands on his knees and inspect the spike thoroughly, allowing my tongue to dance across the ultra-sensitive head.

“Ohh...” he moans shakily as I take the head in my mouth. “Mmm...”

I pull free with a soft pop. “It seems okay... want me to keep checking?”

He nods wordlessly, biting his lower lip. “Yes... please...”

Smiling to myself, I lick at the head and lower my mouth over his spike again. I descend halfway before pulling back, lapping at the tip before taking him again. Mirage’s hands hold onto my helm lightly as I begin a rhythm of uuup and dooown, uuup and dooown...

Mirage tenses as the rhythm increases, and he whimpers softly. “Hound...”

I hum in my throat and he cries out, overloading into my mouth. Hot transfluid spills down my throat and I swallow reflexively. I hold him as he comes, pulling him down into the water as his body finishes spasming.

“Everything checks out,” I rumble, holding him against my chest.

“Gooood...” he yawns languidly. “Mmm...”


	2. Chapter 2

“Let me make it up to you,” he murmurs, crawling up over me, pushing me down onto the berth. Without resistance, I let him push me around. Crawling up beside me, he pulls my arm around his frame. 

“Hound?” he whispers in the dark.

“Mmm?”

“I... I want you to take me.”

“Take you? Take you where?”

“No... take my seals. I want you to be the one.”

“Mirage,” I protest weakly. “I... You need to think this through...”

“I have,” he says firmly. “I want you to be the one.”

I don't answer him, mind turning.

“Please,” he whispers.

Opening my eyes, I roll over and look down at him. “You want me like that?” I ask in a rough voice.

“Oh yes,” he whispers. “Please, please! Hound!”

Sitting up, I look down at him. He gazes back, golden eyes burning.

“Okay,” I murmur, swinging one of my legs over his. “I... Mirage, I love you.”

His eyes widen and he stares at me. I feel my face flush and I look away. Mirage reaches up and touches my cheek, turning my gaze back to him.

“I love you too.”

Stretching up, he captures my lips in a kiss, and I press back into the sensation, laying him back down onto the berth as I reach between his legs. Dripping wet, his valve is all ready for me. Carefully, I slide one of my fingers around the rim before dipping it inside. Mirage tenses somewhat at the intrusion, but as I find the vertical palette of his valve and the sensitive ridges it contains he relaxes back into the padding and pillows. Hot charge builds between us just at the kissing and close proximity, and that drives my spike to harden.

“Turn over,” I rasp in his ear. “It will hurt less.”

He looks up at me, eyes searching mine, and he rolls onto his chest. I take his hips in my hands, lifting them from the berth’s surface. I slip a second finger into his valve and slowly scissor them back and forth. Panting, he whines as his valve stretches some. 

“Hound,” he whimpers as I brush the head of my spike against his valve.

“Do you want this?” I ask him. “I will stop if you don't, Mirage... it’s okay, I'll take care of your charge another way if you don't want it.”

“I want it!” he blurts. “Please!”

I circle his valve with my spike, then carefully part the lips of his valve with the head of my spike. He moans lowly, back arching as just about half of my spike breaches his valve. None of the customary bleeding has happened yet - did I break his seals or not?

“Are you... Am I your first?” I ask huskily, and he whimpers and nods. “Yes.”

Pulling back, I push in again. Mirage cries out softly, rocking with my spike. “Hound, Hound...”

The tightness of his valve swallows me as I thrust slowly, finally burying myself fully. Mirage cries out every time my spike fills him, and he chokes up as I nudge his ceiling node. I brace him with a hand on his hip and another under him, and he sinks into the support as I continue to frag him.

“Harder,” he whispers, and ever so slightly I increase the strength of my thrusting. 

His valve tenses and he bites a pillow, wailing softly. “Hound! Hound!”

Clenching down on my spike, Mirage overloads with a howl into the pillow. My transfluid fills his valve and he moans darkly as the rest of the available space in his valve is taken. I pull out when his valve stops spasming, and I help him lie down.

“Hound,” he whimpers, turning into my chest. I hold him close, cradling him against my chest.

“I'm here,” I murmur in his ear. “I'm here...”

“Don't ever leave,” he mumbles. “Please...”

“I won't.”

He rapidly drops into recharge, valve still leaking transfluid. I pull a rag out of subspace and tenderly dab at his leaking valve, trying to minimize the mess. Bringing my blanket up from the foot of the berth I cover us both and follow him into sleep.  
...  
When I wake the next morning he is still asleep. Morning sun drifts into the room from the broad windows and I smile, feeling Mirage nuzzle into my side. 

“It is time to wake up...” I murmur, and he groans softly. 

“Mmm...?”

“Time to wake up, Mirage,” I murmur. “There's a big day out there.”

“Must I...?” he mumbles, stretching and stiffening. “Nngh... my valve aches...”

“It always does after the first time,” I reassure him. “I didn't tear anything, so you aren't bleeding...”

“Bleeding...?” he yelps, pushing the blankets back. Sticky transfluid covers his legs, but thankfully no energon is mixed with it. 

“See? No bleeding. Now, c'mon. I think a hot soak will alleviate the ache.”

He touches the dry fluid as I stand and stretch. Turning to look down at the berth, I allow my eyes to travel over what is now mine. Mirage catches my gaze and looks back at me, offering a little smile. Grinning, I reach down and scoop him up. Smiling, he pecks my cheek and I smile back. 

Stepping into the water, I ease him down in the warm, bubbling seat. His eyes close as the hot water soaks into him. I sit next to him, smiling in contentment as the hot water bubbles up against my back and legs. Slowly, Mirage slides over and leans against me.

I lower my mouth to his, losing myself in him. Mirage purrs softly, shifting into my lap and grinding himself against my rapidly hardening spike. 

“Mirage,” I murmur, and he grins. “Yes?” 

His valve is right there... so warm and inviting...

“Oh, have your way,” I tease, and he kisses me again, maneuvering his hips in such a way as to catch the head of my spike in his valve.

Sinking onto my spike halfway, he moans softly, trembling. He lifts off and sinks onto me again, slowly working his way lower. When he finally seats himself on my spike and he is flush with my lap, he groans and gyrates his hips, my spike nudging along various nodes inside his valve.

“Hound, please,” he whimpers. “I am not as experienced with this as I am other things.”

“My sweet virgin,” I tell him, putting my hands on his hips. “I will help you.”

I lift him off of my spike and then thrust into his valve, feeling the warmth surround me. In the pool it is hard to grip onto anything solid, so for a brief moment I disengage him and place him on the floor next to the pool before I climb out and join him.

Lying down over top of him, I push his legs up so they can wrap around my hips. Hands on either side of his helm, I gaze down into his amber-gold optics. He smiles up at me, and I lower my helm to kiss him.

“You are beautiful,” I rumble in his audio, gathering myself to thrust into his valve.

“Am I? Ahhh...” he purrs, my spike sinking deep into his valve.

His legs wrap around my hips as I thrust repeatedly into him. He puts his hands on my shoulders, hanging on tight as I drive him towards overload. I descend on his neck, suckling and kissing at the tender cables that make up the defining structures under his skin. His valve tightens bit by bit until he is sinking his denta into my shoulder to stop from crying out in overload and ecstasy. As he comes down from the overload, my transfluid seeping out of his valve, he goes slack in my hands, body turning to liquid.

“Hound,” he whispers, and I smile, nuzzling him.

He sighs and smiles back, curling up against me as I pull him back into the water.


End file.
